


心軟的孩子

by Cold



Category: The Town (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold





	1. 心軟的孩子

Doug從小就一直認為自己也許是查爾斯鎮裡最心軟的孩子，因為他總是那個當一群查爾斯鎮小鬼對外來小孩拳打腳踢時，出聲阻止的人。

而與他相反，他最好的兄弟Jem，則總是那帶頭毆打的小惡霸。

這樣的想法一直到他長大成人後，也從來沒有改變。  
Dough認為自己一直不斷的再妥協，為了他的父親與好兄弟，他當起了強盜。為了這個他從小長大的地方與一個也許根本不是他責任的家庭，他被困在了這裡。這個他看不見任何東西的查理斯鎮。

然後他碰見了Claire，Doug覺得自己看見了那些在查爾斯鎮一直看不見的東西，所以他決定再也不繼續下去了。

 

他對Jem說，如果下次想見他的話，到佛羅里達找他。

當Jem皺起眉頭看向那塊墓地時，Doug告訴自己他不會在因為這個而心軟了。他知道那些Jem所為他做的事，也知道那些Jem從來沒說過的遭遇，但他知道自己不能為此動搖，不然他將永遠也無法離開這裡。

 

而儘管Doug的決心是如此的堅定，但最後的結果仍不是他所期望的那個。  
他還是參與了那最後一場的搶劫，然後看著那些他從小一起長大的朋友們，被警察跟FBI一一擊斃。

而Jem，Jem的頭上，則開了好幾個窟窿。

 

憤怒一下子占滿了他原本被離去所填滿的心，他衝進了花店，將所有人都殺死了。

 

當Doug坐上那台駛離查爾斯鎮的公車時，看著不斷後退的風景，他思考起了自己這變調的人生是不是一切都是因為他那顆過於柔軟的心。

但那次Jem看著墓地的神情出現在了他的腦海裡，突然間恍然大悟就像一記重拳砸醒了他。

No

 

Doug明白了過來，或者說他終於肯承認了。

他其實從來就不是個會心軟的人。

他不是為了Jem而留下，也不是為了誰才無法離開查爾斯鎮。

這一切都只是因為他自己。一直以來，他都是為了自己而做出了決定。 

但他把這些都推給了他身旁的一切。 

而事實是，Doug知道沒有人能阻止他的任何決定，他的老爸、查爾斯鎮、Jem

 

Jem

尤其是Jem。

Doug想起了他那最後的眼神，他曾在那讀到了什麼，他知道的，但他卻一直不願意去承認和正視。

 

那東西不過就只是那瘋狂的Jem所擁有的一絲柔軟，即使那執拗又不可理喻。

而它過去是如此地讓他懼怕。

但現在，承認它卻這麼的輕易。

 

他知道的。一直以來。

Jem⋯⋯Jem才是那個一再心軟的孩子。

因為Jem永遠都會為他妥協。最終他會放Doug離開，就如同他讓他愛上Claire一般。

 

而最後他這個自以為是的孩子也終會發現他那小惡霸般的朋友為了他做了什麼。


	2. 不懂心軟的惡霸

他的兄弟可能是查爾斯鎮最後一個也是唯一一個會心軟的小孩了，但操，誰能相信呢?

因為他媽的Doug可是從小跟著Jem在這個鎮上長大的。  
而心軟同情顯然不是查爾斯鎮的一個作風，他們這裡向來靠的是拳頭。

Jem悻悻然的鬆開了那個已經鼻青臉腫的小鬼的衣領。看著那個小鬼逃命似地跑走，他想破腦袋也想不出來他的兄弟那軟趴的個性到底是怎麼養成的。  
Jem看著那個婊子養的在背後瞧不起查爾斯鎮人的外來雜種遠離他的視線，他想自己就不會懂Doug在想什麼。

 

對於自己他媽的監獄生活，Jem見鬼的一點都不想回憶起來，那是段恥辱的日子，但這也不代表出獄後，重回查爾斯鎮的Jem會他媽的對他的朋友啜泣一番。而儘管他什麼都沒說，Doug似乎仍知道了一切。

然後，Jem發現自己從來沒有像現在這樣感謝過Doug的聰明與憐憫。  
他的好兄弟從小跟他一起長大，他懂他每個眼神，就像他懂怎麼搶銀行是一樣的。

Jem看的見Doug對他的歉疚，然後他放任著那個他在過去從不認為需要的柔軟心腸在Doug身上滋生，將Doug困在了查爾斯鎮。  
Jem以為這會將他徹底地留在這裡，但後來Claire出現了，然後Jem看到了Doug眼中那該死的東西消失了。

 

操，他的兄弟終於不再妥協於他了。

 

Jem不知道是什麼原因讓Doug又回來參加了他們的搶劫，但他不在乎，他很興奮，因為這就像是舊時光，舊時光─  
「警官」

操。

「Coughlin」

操，好吧，不是舊時光。Jem想。然後他回過身賞給了後頭那傻逼滿頭滿臉的子彈。

 

沒氣可樂那甜過頭的液體滑過他的喉嚨，Jem想他真他媽的幸運，因為他竟然還能擁有一杯可樂，跟一個郵筒。  
Jem抬頭看著查爾斯鎮那灰濛濛的天空，他想他那個軟弱沒種的兄弟應該已經逃離了這見鬼的地方了吧。

Jem不知道佛羅里達的天空長什麼樣子，但是他想他會在這裡好好嘲笑Doug在那抬起腦袋所看見的一切。

 

砰砰─

 

FIN.


End file.
